


A Very Merry Christmas

by awesome_goddess_of_mischief



Series: Angsty Tony One-Shots [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, Christmas Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, Insecure Tony, Insecurity, M/M, Miscommunication, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Steve makes a mistake, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesome_goddess_of_mischief/pseuds/awesome_goddess_of_mischief
Summary: Tony prepares for the perfect Christmas with Steve. He just forgot to tell Steve that. 
Mistakes are made, people get hurt. And it all ends up pretty okay. 
 
Angst, fluff, and a Merry Christmas!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I'm a day late but technically here in the Netherlands it's still Christmas!! (We have two days of Christmas ha take that)  
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this. 
> 
> I'm not one hundred percent sure about the ending but it's as happy as I could get it!

It was the first Christmas that Tony and Steve would celebrate together. As a couple.

They had been dating just over a year now, and last year Steve went to visit Peggy and the whole Carter family for the holidays.

Bruce went to Betty, Clint to his farm together with Natasha and Phil, Thor was up in Asgard, and Tony... Well, Tony celebrated as he does every year; alone.

It was something he was used to, comfortable with even. It didn't matter to him, he didn't care.

 

He totally wasn't working himself to the bone trying to create a perfect Christmas this year so maybe Steve would want to celebrate it together again sometime.  
Not at all.

Three weeks ago Pepper walked in asking about the annual Christmas gala that Stark Industries would host. Three weeks. Tony had almost forgotten about Christmas. So he set to work.

 

First things first, Steve's present. The most important thing. Tony had actually gotten better at gift giving and realised that something with time and effort put into it meant a lot more than the price tag. So instead of buying something, Tony designed and built a new bike for Steve himself.

Hour after hour went in it. Every free second, and there weren't many of those, went into the project.

 

On top of that, Tony worked twice as hard to get all his work done so he could take all the time between Christmas and New Year's off. He missed spending as much time with Steve and his team, but this Christmas had to be special. Flawless even.

Finally the time was there. Three weeks of continues working had lead to a gorgeously decorated Malibu mansion, a shiny new bike in the garage, a massive Christmas tree in the living room, a pile of gifts for the Avengers ready to be shipped to New York, and one exhausted Tony Stark smiling happily.

He had even managed to squeeze in a cooking class and actually made a Christmas dinner without setting fire to the kitchen.

There was a ham in the oven, freshly baked cookies ready to be decorated. Tony had followed every cliché tradition so their Christmas could be perfect.

 

Now he just needed one final key ingredient.

Steve.

 

Just as Tony finished the last touches on the decoration, Jarvis announced a phonecall.

"Tony?"

"Hey Stevie, when are you going to get here? I have-" Tony begun excitedly before getting cut off by his boyfriend.

"I know you're working on a new project. You can show me later alright. Look, Tony, I know you're busy, but I want to celebrate the holidays." There was a pause and a sigh. "I'm not coming to Malibu. I'm staying in New York with the team for Christmas. We can talk later alright? I have to go help Bruce make dinner."

Tony wanted to both scream and laugh hysterically at the same time. Instead, he cleared his throat. "Yeah, sure, talk to you soon Cap." He said emotionless before hanging up.

 

Silence filled the mansion as Tony stared at the mistletoe he was still holding.

He dropped it without a word and walked to the kitchen. After turning the oven off, Tony turned and headed back down to the workshop.

"Jarvis? Can you send the gifts to the tower? Make sure they get there before the morning."

"Sir, if I may-"

"No you may not. All the gifts J. And add some merry Christmas cards or something."

 

Jarvis remained still until a clipped "done, sir" was heard a few minutes later.   
Tony sighed and simply sat behind his desk, staring into the distance as he tried to tune out that little voice in the back of his mind whispering that he should have seen this coming. Why the hell would anyone want to celebrate Christmas with him?

 

* * *

 

Steve's shoulders slumped after he hung up and he heard the phone creak in protest to slowly being crushed.

"Look Steve, it's alright, you don't always have to hang around your boyfriend. You can live your own life." Clint said as he chopped some vegetables.

Natasha was stirring through the soup, silently glaring at everyone, a calculated gaze aimed at the pot before her.

Bruce shrugged. "If Tony doesn't want to celebrate Christmas together that's his loss."

"Aye, I miss my Iron Shield brother! But he finds great value in his work. Perhaps that is where he is the happiest!" Thor exclaimed before heading to the livingroom carrying a large stack of plates and cutlery.

 

"It's still weird. I thought he would want to, celebrate together. Just, the two of us." Steve said unsure of himself, rubbing the back or his neck.

"It did seem like he wanted to." Natasha points out while actually physically pointing with her wooden spoon.

"Then why did he shut me out completely for the past three weeks?" Steve asks with a frown. "I miss him. But whenever I visited Malibu he would be hiding in the shop."

Bruce frowns and shakes his head lightly. "It's nothing like Tony to set Steve up though. Remember your third date." The calm scientist reminds him gently.

 

Clint laughs and pokes Steve with his elbow. "Didn't he show up covered in slime because he didn't want you to think he forgot even though all of Manhattan was covered in gross slime monsters?"

"He did." The Captain says fondly before crossing his arms and looking away. "Maybe he's just tired of this."

"Don't say that Steve, he'll come around eventually. Let's just enjoy Christmas eve." Bruce said as he opened the oven and smiled contently at the giant turkey inside. It would barely be enough to feed the current company. With one demigod and one supersoldier they would need all of the massive bird.

 

"Of course, you're right." The blond answered before taking the turkey out of the oven and carrying it to the table that Thor was already setting.

Soon the Avengers sat down around the table with dinner being divided over their plates, thoughts of their genius team mate pushed to the background.

 

* * *

 

"Merry Christmas Sir."

The voice of the AI was all to be heard in the mansion after the clock struck midnight.

Fucking great.

 

Tony dragged himself from his chair where he had been sitting for the entire evening and headed for the stairs.

Steve's new bike had been picked up a few hours ago and would arrive just in time for him to find on Christmas morning.

The billionaire who made it just hoped his boyfriend liked it.

 

After grabbing a bottle of scotch, Tony headed to bed. He was done with the day. Done with the holiday.

He didn't want to celebrate it without Steve anyway.

 

A very drunk genius recorded a message a few hours later, right before falling asleep.

"J... Send that to Stevie..."

 

* * *

 

A certain blond super soldier stretched out on the empty bed back in New York. He hated sleeping alone. And with Tony Stark as his partner it happened too often for his liking.

He understands that the genius had a lot of responsibilities, but it hurt knowing he didn't even spare a moment during Christmas.

Oh well, maybe he could call later.

 

Not bothering to dress in anything more than a pair of sweatpants, Steve walked to the livingroom where their Christmas tree was set up. He almost bumped into Bruce who was standing frozen in the doorway.

"Bruce? What's... Oh..."

 

Right there underneath the beautiful green tree was a massive pile of presents in all sorts and sizes. But what really drew the attention was the shining motorbike standing besides it, there was even a red bow on top.

Steve walked over and looked at the card attached. "From Tony, to Steve." Was all it said in Tony's messy scrawl.

A loud whistle was heard just as Steve dropped the card.

 

"Damn, I wish Phil got me an insanely expensive gift every time we had an argument." Clint said with a grin.

Steve shook his head and swallowed thickly. "He didn't buy this." The Captain said with dread heavy in his stomach.

Bruce walked over as well and brushed his fingers along Steve's name welded into the fuel tank. "This must have taken him weeks to finish." The brunette mumbled before looking at Steve with piercing brown eyes.

"Wait, he made this? Oh wow, seems like he prepared for Christmas after all." Hawkeye says bluntly just before Jarvis speaks up.

 

"Captain Rogers, Sir left you a message to be played after you found your gift."

Steve took a second to clear his throat before telling the Artificial Intelligence to play it.

The nearest screen lit up to show Tony's face. Everyone present had a few seconds to take in the exhausted appearance and the obviously drunken expression of their teammate before the video started.

_"Hey Stevieeeee."_ The name was drawn out as Tony grinned at the screen and giggled in a very un Tony like manner. _"I'm, I'm sorry."_ He muttered suddenly very serious. _"I messed up Stevie. I wanted to make Christmas perfect. And... Instead I ignored you. I didn't mean to Stevie. I just wanted it perfect."_

Steve stares at the screen with wide eyes while Tony isn't even looking at the camera anymore.

_"I hope you like your gift. If you don't, that's okay. I can get you something else. It's no big deal."_

Bruce was actually surprised Tony wasn't slurring yet, for he appeared very drunk while mumbling the words seemingly to himself.

_"I got some time off until new year's. I was wondering, maybe, maybe I can come by for a bit during that? If you don't want me to come that's, that's fine too. There are plenty of other parties after all."_ Tony ended with a grin so fake it almost hurt to look at.

Those sad brown eyes turned back to the camera and Steve winced slightly at how dull they appeared. _"I'm sorry Steve. Please let me come to new year's? I-"_ Tony clears his throat and shakes his head. _"This was a stupid idea."_ The genius mutters just before the screen turns black.

 

Clint curses loudly and Bruce just nods in agreement.

Meanwhile Steve is already halfway to the elevator.

"Steve? Where are you going?"

 

"Tony."

The doors close and Bruce sighs, hoping those two can still work things out.

 

* * *

 

About three long hours later a Quinjet was landing on Tony's private beach. Steve came running out while the engines were still running and climbed the stairs up to the mansion at record speed.

Jarvis opened the door without delay and the slightly panicked soldier immediately headed for the master bedroom, hoping Tony actually made it to bed.

He passed the kitchen and froze in place. The whole counter was filled with bowls and plates stacked with food. Cold food.

 

Steve swallowed thickly and kept walking, stopping again in the livingroom to take in the beautiful decorations and giant Christmas tree barren of any presents. Dammit.

He hadn't even gotten Tony a present.

Softly opening the door to the bedroom, Steve stuck his head inside and almost sighed with relief when he found his boyfriend spread out on the bed.

Without a sound the blond slipped under the covers and pulled the smaller man against his chest, careful not to wake him.

 

* * *

 

The sun was shining bright as Tony opened his eyes. He groaned and quickly closed them again, head pounding with a mild hangover.

He groaned and tried to pull his pillow over his head only to find it already occupied with someone else.

Eyes shot open again and Tony stared at the man besides him. "Steve?" He muttered with a crooked voice.

Steve brushed some hair out of Tony's eyes and nodded. "I'm sorry Tony. I'm so darn sorry. I should have realised-"

 

The brunette blinks a few times and groans. "Coffee first. Talk later." He mutters before dragging himself out of bed and away from Steve's warm arms. Tony instantly regrets it when his head pounds even worse while a shiver runs through him. Steve stays silent while following Tony out of bed, offering the groggy engineer a sweater without a word.

Stark mutters a soft thank you, slips into the big Shield sweater that once belonged to Steve before Tony stole it, and walks to the kitchen to make some coffee.

 

Jarvis, bless his golden layered circuits, already started the coffee machine so a nice hot cup of Tony's favourite blend was waiting for him.

Steve busied himself with making some tea while his boyfriend slowly woke up properly somewhere during his second cup.

The two were sitting next to each other at the breakfast bar in silence which was finally broken by Tony's soft sigh. "Look Steve, I got drunk. I didn't mean to send that thing."

 

"I'm glad you did." Steve answers softly, explaining further at Tony's sceptical glance. "If you hadn't I would still have had my head up my ass."

Of course Tony can't help but snort, it's not everyday you hear Captain America use that expression.

Steve smiles sadly and looks down at Tony in his too big sweater. "I wish you had told me when I called yesterday, but I understand why you didn't."

Tony looks up and catches Steve's gaze. They both screwed up. He should have told Steve what he was doing and not just lock away. And Steve probably shouldn't have expected the worst and just come over anyway. But after all, Steve came as soon as he found out Tony needed him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my Christmas plans." Tony whispered at the same time as Steve spoke up.

"I'm sorry I didn't go and talk to you."

 

The two looked at each other. Tony grinned. Steve smiled and held open his arms for Tony to lean into.

They sat like that for a while.

 

"Christmas isn't over yet. We can heat up the food you made and eat it together?" Steve suggested.

"I'd like that."

 

Tony knew there would be talking later, which he didn't like. And makeup sex, which he very much liked. And Steve would probably make a point about Tony's insecurities. There would probably be tears involved.

But they would be alright.

 

This Christmas might not have been perfect, but it was theirs. And no one would be able to take it away from them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas ya filthy animals!! ;)  
> Happy holidays and a happy new year!! 
> 
> Or as we dutchies say: Fijne feestdagen en een gelukkig nieuwjaar!!


End file.
